UNA NOCHE CON SHADOW
by BRUNO-THE-FOX
Summary: UN FIC ESCRITO POR MI CONTIENE LEMON ES UN SONADOW


UNA NOCHE CON SHADOW

UNA TARDE UN ERIZO LLASE SENTADO EN UNA ASOTEA CON UNOS PANTALONES GASTADOS Y UNA GABARDINA SIN CAMISA(OSEA QUE NO TENIA CAMISA ABAJO xp)ESTABA PENSANDO EN UNA PERSONA UN INDIVIDUO CON OJOS DE ESMERALDA ESE INDIIDUO ERA SONIC QUE NO DEJABA LA MENTE DE SHADOW SOLO PENSABA ES ESOS OJOS DE ESMERALDA ESOS LABIOS CARNOSOS COMO DURASNO Y ESA PERSONALIDAD DE UN NIÑO INOCENTE, NADIE SABIA QUE VIVIA, PORQUE ASE UN AÑO QUE CALLO A LA ATMOSFERA.......

EN ESO ROMPE SUS PENSAMIENTOS UN SONIDO AGUDO Y EL ERISO SE MUEVE PARA MIRAS ASIA ABAJO AVER QUE ERA, SOLO VIO UN RESPLANDOR AZUL PENSO: TALVES SEA EL...NO NO SE DISI MIENTRAS AGITABA SU CABESA PERO ALGO LE DECIA QUE ERA EL ,ENTONCES DECIDIO IR A INBESTIGAR SIGUIO SIGILOSAMENTE EL RESPLANDOR AZUL VARIAS HORAS ASTA QUE PARO EN UN PARQUE EN EL QUE TERMINO EL RESPLANDOR ,ERA EL!!!, SE LE QUEDO OBSERVANDALO AL JOVEN ERIZO QUE LLASIA EN UNA BANCA(ASI SE ESCRIBE?) ....

MIENTRAS TANTO, SONIC PESABA SENTADO EN EL PARQUE EN EL OJICARMESI....

DESDE QUE CALLO ALA ATMOSFERA NO DEJABA DE PENSAR EN EL...

SE PREGUNTABA POR QUE EL PORQUE? PORQUE SE ENAMORO DE ESE TIPO QUE SOLO CONSIDERA UN RIVAL MAS, PERO NO PODIA OLVIDARLO, SE TORTURABA, ESTABA TRISTE SIN EL, DE SUS OJOS CARMESI PENETRANTES, NO LOS OLVIDABA, SOLTO UNAS LAGRIMAS DE DOLOR, EL DOLOR Y SUFRIMIENTO DE SU CORAZON AL A VER PERDIDO SU AMOR,..DESIDIO IRSE A SU CASA, ESTABA EMPESANDO A OSCURECER.

SHADOW LO MIRABA QUERIA ASERCARSE PERO EL MIEDO NO LO DEJABA, MIRO QUE SE EMPESABA A MOVERSE, ASI QUE SE LEVANTO Y LO SIGUIO, LLEGO A LA CASA DEL ERIZO, QUE SUBIA LAS ESCALERAS ABURRIDO, ASTA LLEGAR A SU ABITACION...

SHADOW, EN LA ASOTEA DE OTRO EDIFICIO MIRABA A SONIC DESDE UNA VENTANA ABIERTA...

EL JOVEN SE METIO AL BAÑO...

SE DESBISTIO Y METIO A LA TINA ,ABRIO EL GRIFO DE AGUA TIBIA NO LA BRIO POR COMPLETO PARA QUE NO SE LLENARA TAN RAPIDO SONIC TRATABA DE RELAJARSE SERRO LOS OJOS Y SE QUEDO PENSANDO EN SHADOW CUANDO ABRIO LOS OJOS LE LLEGABA EL AGUA A LA GARGANTA ,SONIC NO SE ABIA DADO CUENTA SE INCLINO SERRO EL GRIFO Y AGARRO UNA BOTELLA DE JABON DE BURBUJAS ROSIO ESA MESCLA EN LA TINA Y SE RELAJO DESPUES DE 10 MINUTOS SE LEVANTO , SE SECO ,SE PUSO UNOS PANTALONES DE MESCLILLA CON UNA CAMISA NEGRA SALIO DEL BAÑO,

SE DIO CUENTA SHADOW ASI QUE VOLTEO LO MIRO FIJAENTE ASTE QUE ESTE APAGO LA LUZ....

SHADOW SE MOVIO Y SE SENTO EN LA VENTANA A ESCHUCHAR COMO DORMIA EL JOVEN ERIZO

SONIC NO PODIA DORMIR NO DEJABA DE PENSAR EN EL ASTA QUE EMPESO A DECIR: OJALO ESTUVIERA AKA PARA DESIRLE QUE LO AMO MUCHO PERO NUNCA SE LO PODRE DECIR LLA QUE A MUERTO......

SHADOW ESCUCHO Y RESPONDIO: LO ISISTE AORA Y NUNCA E MUERTO

QUE? AKASO ERES TU, PRENDIO LA LUZ Y LO MIRO, SE SACUDIO LOS OJOS PARA VER SI NO LO ENGAÑABAN VOLVIO A MIRAR Y DIJO: SHA... SHADOW!!! ERES TÚ

SE LEVANTO DE SU CAMA Y CORRIO A ABRASARLO

PENSE QUE NO TE VOLVERIA A VER DECIA SONIC RESTREGANDO SU CARA EN ESE PECHO CON PELO SUABE COMO EL ALGODON

LLO TAMBIEN MIENTRAS DECIA ESO SE LE RESBALO UNA GOTA DE SUS OJOS...

SHADOW VIO COMO SOLTABA LAGRIMAS EL JOVEN Y LE DIJO: NO ME GUSTA VERTE ASI...

AGARRO EL MENTON DEL JOVEN Y LO ASERCO A SU BOCA Y LE DIO UN BESO JUGOSO Y APASIONADO, LAS MEJILLAS DEL OJIVERDE SE SONRROJARON MIENTRAS EL OJICARMESI CHUPABA ESA LENGUA Y LAMIA SU BOCA, LO ASIA DE UN FORMA MUY SENSUAL LO QUE OCASIONABA QUE EL CHICO SE SONROJARA MAS, AL POCO RATO SE SEPARARON A TOMAR ALGO DE AIRE , EL ERIZO NEGRO LAMIO SUS MEJILLAS Y ATRAS DE LAS OREJAS, DEL AZUL AL POCO RATO SONIC LLEVO AL OJICARMESI A LA CAMA LE QUITO LA GABARDINA Y SUS PANTALONES LO MISMO ISO SHADOW SE QUITARON TODO

SHADOW RECOSTO A SONIC QUE DEJABA ASER LO QUE QUISIERA SU CUERPO ERA DE SHADOW PENSABA EL...

SHADOW LAMIA Y BESABA SU CUELLO Y SU PECHO LO MORDIA UN POCO PERO A SONIC NO LE IMPORTA AUQUE LE DEJABA UNOS MORETONSITOS, DESPUES SONIC SE INCLINO Y LO MIRO A LOS OJOS SE PERDIO EN ESOS OJOS PROFUNDOS Y MISTERIOSOS, DE REPENTE ISO UN ADEMAN POR LA LUJURIA Y LA EXITACION, AGARRO EL PENE MEDIO ERECTO DE SHADOW , LO LAMIO Y METIO LENTAMENTE ASU BOCA A SHADOW LE IMPRESIONO UN POCO QUE PUDO METER SU PENE SIN ATRAGANTARSE SONIC SACABA METIA Y CHUPABA EL PENE Y LO ASIA LENTAMENTE ASIENDO QUE SU COMPAÑERO TUVIERA MAS PLACER, SHADOW SOLO ALUCINABA UN POCO Y Q}GEMIA

SO...SONI... SONIC!!!!!! GRITO CUANDO LLEGO AL ORGASMO LLENANDO LA BOCA DEL JOVEN DE SEMEN, LA MAYORIA LA TRAGO LE QUEDO UN POCO EN SU BOCA PERO ANTES DE TRAGAR LO QUE QUEDABA SHADOW LO AGARRO DE LA CARA Y LO BESO QUERIA PROBAR SU SEMEN EN LA BOCA DEL OJIVERDE LO CUAL ERA UNA MESCLA ENBRIAGANTE Y DELICIOSA, DESPUES VOLVIO A RECOSTAR A SONIC

SHADOW SE ASERCO A SU CARA LO BESO Y LE SUSURRO AL OIDO QUIERES QUE CONTINUE EL OJIERDE INSITIO, EL OJICARMESI LE DIO DOS DE SUS DEDOS PARA QUE LOS CHUPARA, SONIC LOS METIO LENTAMEN A SU BOCA LAMIO VARIAS VECES Y DE LA MISMA MANERO QUE LOS METIO LOS SACO, SHADOW BAJO Y CON CUIDADO LOS METIO EN LA ENTRADA DEL CHICO Y LOS MOVIO PARA QUE SE ENSANCHARA, SONIC SACO UNAS CUANTAS LAGRIMAS DE DOLOR PERO AL RATO DESAPARECIERON, EL OJICARMESI SIGUIO CON SU TAREA IBA MAS A FONDO ASTA LEGAR ALA PROSTATA ISO UNAS CUANTAS ROSADAS QUE CAUSARON QUE EL JOVEN DIERA UNOS CUANTOS SALTITOS DE PLACER...

SACO SUS DEDOS Y LO MIRO A LOS OJOS SONIC ASINTIO SABIEN LO QUE QUERIA...

SHADOW LAMIO LA ENTRADA DEL OJIVERDE Y METIO SU LENGUA EN LA ENTRADA DE SONIC LA ASIA BAILAR LO CUAL ASIA QUE SONIC SE REVOLCARA DE PLACER, SACO SU LENGUAM ASIENDO QUE SALIERA SALIBA DE LA ENTRADA, SE LA SECO UN POCO CON SU LENGUA Y SIGUIO CON LA TAREA

AGARRO A SU PENE ERECTO Y LO METIO DESPACIO EN LA ENTRADA DE SONIC A SONIC TODABIA LE DOLIA UN POCO

DEJO SU PENE QUIETO Y MASAJEABA LOS MUSLOS DE SONIC PARA RELAJARLO

DESBUES EMPESO CON EL BAIBIENE ASIENDO QUE SAQUE UNOS GEMIDOS DE DOLOR DE PARTE DE SONIC, AL POCO RATO DESAPARECIERON Y NADA MAS SENTIA PLACER

SHADOW ASIA LAS ENBESTIDAS MÁS FUERTES Y RAPIDAS

EL JOBEN ESTA CON LAS MEJILLAS ARDIENTES Y CON LAGRIMAS DE PLACER

MIENTRAS TANTO SHADOW TENIA ALGO DE SUDOR Y SUS MEJILLAS ROJAS

SHADOW AGARRO EL PENE DE SONIC MASTURBANDOLO ASIENDO QUE SONIC TIRARA LA CABESA ASIA ATRAS

SH... SHAD... SHDAOW!!!...Sss... SOOO...SONIC! ESTAS DELICIOSO SONIC!!!!! DECIAN LOS DOS LLEGANDO AL CLIMAX

SHADOW LE DABA MAS FUERTES A SUS ENVESTIDAS

EL OJICARMESI LE DECIA QUE AGUANTARA UN POCO MAS PORQUE PARECIA QUE ESTABA A PUNTO DE CORRERSE

AHHHH!!!!!!! DIERON UN GRITO CUANDO LLEGARON AL ORGASMO

SHADOW DEJO SU SEMEN DENTRO DEL JOVEN

MIENTRAS SONIC LO DEJO EN EL PECHO DE SHADOW, A ESTE NO LE IMPORTO SE LIMPIO UN POCO Y SE ACOSTO MIENTRAS TRATABAN DE NORMALISAR SU RESPIRACION, CUANDO LA NORMALISARON

SONIC LE DIJO A SHADOW: TE AMO SHADOW, RESPONDIO CON UN BESO Y CALLERON DORMIDOS.....

FIN!

GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC SE QUE FUE MUY CORTO PERO APENAS SOY UN PINCIPIANTE JEJE BUENO DEJEN REVIEWS (ASI SE ESCRIBE?)


End file.
